The invention relates to floor sink filter baskets.
A floor sink is a common installation found in commercial kitchens and toilets among other places. In particular in kitchens it is important to have a floor sink filter basket that fits into the floor sink in order to catch food debris so that it can be disposed of instead of going into the drain system or blocking the flow of water out the bottom of the sink into a drain system.
Sometimes floor debris can escape past the filter basket by way of overflowing it""s sides through spaces between the floor sink and the filter basket.
Also, in shipping the filter basket through a distribution and sales network, it is helpful to reduce the amount of space occupied by a shipment of a number of units by nesting them, allowing their slanted sides to engage. But this nesting can create a tight friction fit with a lot of contact making disengagement difficult.
The invention refers to two aspects in the design of filter baskets for use with floor drains.
In one aspect, the invention resides in an elastomeric lip around the top of the filter basket which lip extends outwardly from the basket. Since the filter basket is made of plastic, the lip has flexibility to provide a good seal between the filter basket and the floor sink to prevent solid debris which is intended to be collected in the filter basket from, instead, escaping through any space between the filter basket and the floor sink.
In another aspect, mating tabs and recesses are provided in each side of the filter basket so that the tab can engage the recess and provide controlled nesting and enable easy unstacking of filter baskets which have been nested for shipment. Preferably for maximum convenience when the filter baskets are square, that is having sides of equal length, the recess is situated centrally of each side, extending from the bottom to a selected point, preferably about half way up the sides and the tab is also centrally located extending inwardly from the top edge of each side. Therefor when stacked, the respective tab engages the recess and will to stop the nesting at a selected amount. In an alternative form, the bottom of one filter basket contacts the inside top of the recess of a filter basket which is nested below it in which case the tab is not necessary, although it is still useful to grab making unnesting easier.